Jenny
is a minor character and a Stranger featured in Red Dead Redemption. She appears in the game's opening film and gives the player the Stranger side-mission Jenny's Faith". Background Jenny is an optimistic Christian missionary sent to the American west to try and spread her religion. Interactions Jenny makes an appearance during the mission "Exodus in America", in which she is seen to be riding on the train to Armadillo. She is talking to the Preacher about bringing the Christian faith to the West, and bringing civilization, as they call it, to the Native Americans. Jenny then appears during the Stranger side-mission "Jenny's Faith", in which Marston finds her in the wilderness of Cholla Springs, testing her faith in God. When Marston finds her, she is very ill, but when asked if she wants help, she turns him away, claiming that the Lord will save her. It is up to him to go and get her some Medicine. Once he returns to Jenny she thanks the Lord, and not Marston, for saving her, saying it was his will that caused him to do such a good deed. Marston, seeing she has gone insane in the heat, offers to give her a ride back to Armadillo, but she declines, still believing that her faith will let her live throughout the exploit. Mission Appearances * "Exodus in America" * "Jenny's Faith" Quotes Trivia * It is possible to hogtie Jenny and return her to Armadillo. Once released, she will attempt to run back into the wilderness, unless she is cut free inside a building. If the player brings Jenny to the chapel in Las Hermanas, she will stay in Las Hermanas and pray. * Another woman on the ferry and on the train in "Exodus in America" is seen with the same outfit as Jenny; however, her shirt under her vest is green instead of pink, also, the lady has a top hat. * Jenny is, aside from Edgar Ross, the only character that is in both a story mission and a stranger task. * If the player hogties Jenny and carry her, she will speak out saying "Leave me, I have been waiting my whole life for this." * Jenny, when lost in the desert, is seen to be weak and ill. However, if the player points a gun at her, she will stand up and sprint away, as if she were completely healthy. This is problably default action with NPCs. * When killed, her corpse can be looted to return the medicine to the player's inventory. * Jenny is the only Stranger to appear in John Hillcoat's short film "Red Dead Redemption: The Man from Blackwater". In the Hillcoat cinematic, it is shown that she dies in the desert. This makes sense because she probably couldn't be saved by the medicine. Gallery File:Jenny.jpg File:Jenny.png|Jenny speaking with the Preacher. Rdr jenny01.jpg rdr_jenny_prays.jpg Rdr jenny's fath wide.jpg Achievements/Trophies Aiding Strangers will contribute toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ---- And upon the completion of her mission, Jenny can be used to acquire the following Achievement/Trophy: es:Jenny Category:Redemption Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Strangers